


Starlight

by Petra4President



Series: Corpsekkuno <3 [7]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Prom, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra4President/pseuds/Petra4President
Summary: “Want to go stargazing?” Sykkuno’s doe brown eyes snapped open, watching with awe as Corpse slide down from the table he had perched himself on.“R-Right now?” Sykkuno squeaked, gripping the fabric of his sleeves nervously. While the idea of driving off until the school was out of sight appealed to him greatly, he didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea about them.“Sure.” Corpse shrugged while he extended a hand for him to take. And for several minutes, all he could do was stare at the limb, dumbfounded. He chewed on his slightly chapped lips, slowly placing his own within Corpse’s so the other teen could pull him to his feet. Who cares what everyone thought, anyway?
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno <3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015482
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191
Collections: Corpsekkuno Fic Exchange: Holidays 2020 edition!, Server Simps





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notalotgoingon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalotgoingon/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this fic, @notalotgoingon! It was fun to write :D
> 
> Special thank you to Mollyrolls for being my beta~

Everyone has always told him that prom was supposed to be the one night in high school where everything was just  _ right.  _ Where you get to be free with your friends and a special someone, where you don’t have to worry about the creepy anxiety adulthood brings the closer graduation nears. And at first, it was just like that. He would be with his amazing group of friends, a beautiful girl on his arm that he would dance with throughout the night, and all their fears washed away by the blast of Queen overhead. 

But instead, Sykkuno found himself sitting outside the school with a headache from the thumping music inside and tears brimming his eyes. Everything had been  _ fine,  _ it all seemed so perfect when he walked up to Aria’s door with a smile on his face and pep in his step. He was greeted with the girl giving him an apologetic smile explaining that she was going out of town last minute. At first, he was okay with it but the loneliness began to claw its way into his chest the second he was with his friends. 

They all had their partners to go with. Toast was going with Janet, Rae and Poki refused to leave each other’s sides though they weren’t going as a ‘date’, Michael was with Lily of course, and Leslie and Edison, the couple that’s been together since middle school, would be a pair. That left Sykkuno by himself, smiling awkwardly in every group photo as he did his best to stay happy. 

It all became too overwhelming, the longer the dance went on. Sykkuno excused himself, though he doubted his friends noticed, and he’d been staring at the cracks embedded into the concrete for the past 30 minutes. His house was a long walk from here but the brunette had no qualms with trekking that far; he’s done it before and he’ll end up doing it again. It didn’t matter that the wind made it far more chilly than it actually was, he just needed to get out of here and- 

“Prom is over hyped, if you ask me.” The gravelly deep voice of a man he hadn’t noticed nearly caused him to scream out loud, his heart hammering in his chest as he turned to get a good look despite his shaking body. He was taller than Sykkuno, wearing a black tuxedo with a dark purple tie. His nose and mouth were covered by a black piece of fabric and his raven strands were slicked back out of his face. He couldn’t completely make out his eye color but Sykkuno guessed it to be brown. But more importantly, he did know this guy. So it wasn’t a murderer looking for lonely teens. 

“O-Oh, I’m sorry. D-Did I disturb you?” Sykkuno stuttered, shifting his gazed back to the ground. His name was Corpse and he’s a junior, a year younger than the brunette, and was one of the biggest talks of the school. It wasn’t because of his incredibly deep and somewhat terrifying voice or his objectively good looks. 

No...it was because he’s openly gay. 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it, Syk.” Sykkuno has talked to Corpse several times throughout the year and while he was uncomfortable with the idea at first, he’s slowly come around to the kind of  _ person  _ this guy was. He wasn’t trying to convert Sykkuno, like many thought would happen if you befriended him, and the topic rarely ever came up in conversation. Instead, he’s been nothing but kind and understanding to the brunette, even when he didn’t share the same sentiment in the beginning.

“So, what are you doing out here?” Corpse asked after a while, earning a sigh from the other teen who brought his knees up to his chest. It may have been the way his voice soothed Sykkuno’s soul or the utter loneliness talking, but he felt himself opening up before he could really stop.

“My date left last minute and I’ve been ninth-wheeling all night.” Sykkuno chuckled sadly, closing his eyes to feel the wind sift through the strands of his gelled hair. “I guess I just needed to get out.” Whistling breezes filled the silence between them, offering the brunette a sense of peace in the presence of Corpse. No one spoke for a long while, Sykkuno perfectly content with staying out there for the rest of the dance, and then:

“Want to go stargazing?” Sykkuno’s doe brown eyes snapped open, watching with awe as Corpse slide down from the table he had perched himself on.

“R-Right now?” Sykkuno squeaked, gripping the fabric of his sleeves nervously. While the idea of driving off until the school was out of sight appealed to him  _ greatly, _ he didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea about them.

“Sure.” Corpse shrugged while he extended a hand for him to take. And for several minutes, all he could do was stare at the limb, dumbfounded. He chewed on his slightly chapped lips, slowly placing his own within Corpse’s so the other teen could pull him to his feet. Who cares what everyone thought, anyway?

The brunette followed Corpse to his car, climbing into the passenger seat of a black 1970 Ford F100 pick-up truck. It was nice, fairly new from what he could tell, and the engine roared to life in no time. The windows were rolled down once he took off and Sykkuno couldn’t help but smile at the way the rushing wind messed with his hair. He wasn’t one for the greaser look anyhow. That was definitely more Corpse’s style.

Instinctively, he gripped the handle on the side door as the tires hit the rough terrain of the dirt roads running near the school. His eyes were glued to the rear-view mirror, watching the building slowly but surely fall out of sight. These roads led to a dog park that wasn’t well known and an old, abandoned baseball field that used to belong to the school district. Now, it was just a spot where high school teenagers came to smoke weed and spend…physical time together in a car. But Corpse drove past that.

Soon enough, he made a turn at an empty meadow of sorts, rolling up the windows to avoid anything from getting inside the car. Once he felt they were far enough from the main dirt road to be seen, he put the truck in park and shut it off. Sykkuno took it as his cue to exit the vehicle with Corpse following not too far behind. They walked a few paces until they reached the bed of the truck, Corpse lowering the door so they could climb in after he pulled the tarp out. That’s when Sykkuno noticed the comforter spread neatly across the bed, pillows resting against the back window.

“Wow, you were prepared.” Sykkuno giggled, hoisting himself up so he could take his spot on one side. Corpse did the same once he was done setting the tarp inside the truck to prevent it from blowing away. He came back with a few bottles of Coca-Cola.

“I come here a lot to…decompress.” Those words were weighted but Sykkuno didn’t dare ask, instead opting to accept the offered drink with a thank you. The silence that fell between them was comfortable, the vehicle shaking slightly as Corpse laid down completely. This gave the brunette the perfect vantage point to really examine the man he was currently with. The moonlight reflected beautifully off of his inky black strands and the stars made his eyes sparkle in the dim light.

Sykkuno smiled at the way the butterflies fluttered in his stomach, his gaze flickering up the endless black abyss that was the midnight sky. His mind drifted back to all those times he flinched at the accidental brushes of their knees or elbows in class, at the hurt that would briefly appear in Corpse’s eyes only to be gone the next second, and at the way everyone at school treated him for just being...himself. He didn’t deserve that. And it makes Sykkuno sick that he was a part of the problem.

“Hey Corpse…” A low hum graced his ears and Sykkuno had to ignore the way the hairs on his arms stood up, “I’m really sorry about how I treated you when we first met. I know it wasn’t anything too bad but…I wasn’t comfortable with who I was and I took that out on you.” Corpse didn’t look at him, those intense eyes never leaving the expanding sky above them. But after a few agonizing seconds, one of those hands Sykkuno has thought too much about found their way on his knee.

“It’s okay Sykkuno. Your secret is safe with me.” The statement surprised him at first, though looking back on it, he could see how the other man was able to get so much information from a few sentences. And it's not like he was wrong either; Sykkuno has  _ known  _ his sexuality wasn’t normal for a long time now. He just never accepted it. Well, until he met Corpse, that is.

Carefully, Sykkuno adjusted his own position so he was laying on his back next to the taller male, allowing his minds to make patterns within the blinking stars. He felt a hand slide down his forearm until it came to interlock their fingers. For the first time in a long time, Sykkuno felt truly happy.

“Thank you.”


End file.
